The Now
by Night In Girl
Summary: What if Melchior had truly been the wizard instead of the dragon? What if Raven had still succeeded in breaking the curse? But what if it’s true that nothing lasts forever? MelchiorRaven One-shot


****

The Now

__

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Teen Titans. Psh, like you thought I did anyway.

Pairing: Melchior/Raven

Rating: P3-13

Summary: What if Melchior had truly been the wizard instead of the dragon? What if Raven had still succeeded in breaking the curse? But what if it's true that nothing lasts forever?

XXX

Dark eyes narrowed in concentration, and her lips moved, forming silent incantations to remind herself of what she was to say for the task at hand. She leaned forward a bit, brow furrowing, her dark hair framing her pale face, and sighed before standing up straighter. She looked up at him to find him staring at her, and amethyst eyes met crystal blue. A faint shade of pink stained her cheeks and she hurriedly looked back down at the book.

"Alright," she breathed, readying herself, though she truly wasn't ready at all. She had half-a-mind to turn and go back to the thousands of books that the wizard had introduced to her, and go back over it all, starting right from the basics… but then Melchior's smooth, English voice reached her ears.

"Just as I taught you, Raven," he reminded, his words comforting beyond belief. She looked at him again, and his gaze gave her a feeling of confidence. She paused for a moment, then nodded.

"Right…" Looking back down at the book, she breathed in deeply through her nose and began to speak the incantation. The power surged through her, the words falling past her lips almost effortlessly, forming the perfect spell. She could feel the magic down to her finger tips, and she reached out, as if to let some of it leak into the thousand-year-old wizard before her. And leak it did, causing the circle around him to glow and the power within her to unleash and hopefully set him free.

She opened her eyes hesitantly and looked at the book before her, squinting. The light that emitted from it was blinding and she fought against the urge to shield her eyes. A scene took place before her upon the gray, aged pages and before she knew it, the mummy-like figure became that of a man. She quickly looked up to see if the same phenomenon was taking place in real life.

It was.

The paper flew from Melchior's body and around the room, dancing about in the magical air that the spell had provided. She watched, amazed, as the form that had once been simply magical scrolls and paper formed a man; a true man. Her breath caught in her throat, and she could only close her eyes as the light became too much for her to handle. The power radiating from the book shot out at her, knocking her back, and she fell to the floor, covering her head as if afraid to be pummeled.

She covered herself with her cloak, eyes shut tightly. She did not see the spell finish, but felt it, though she did not move from her spot. A part of her feared what she would see… It was the ever pessimistic part of her that always told her there was no such thing as a happy ending, the part of her that her father, Trigon, was closest to, for it was close to rage, but at the same time, sorrow. Only when the sound of soft footsteps reached her ears, stopping before her, did she look up.

She gasped, unable to stop herself, as she looked up at him. The same crystal-like eyes, only on a man… such a man that had never even existed in her wildest dreams. Silver hair, falling into his eyes and down his back, dressed in attire that she had never seen before, of deep silver and black. His skin was like hers, pale and almost frail looking and he had to be, by far, the most beautiful creature she had ever seen in her life. Though a black fabric hid his mouth and nose from her view, she knew that he was smiling. His eyes half-lidded, he reached out, extending his hand to her. She paused, almost hesitant, as if touching him would cause him to disappear, or once again become paper. His eyes were reassuring, though, and she took his hand, allowing herself to be pulled up. As soon as she was on her feet, he embraced her, his arms wrapping tightly around her. She closed her eyes, resting her forehead against the cool, silver armor he wore.

"Melchior," she whispered, voice disbelieving. She felt his hand begin to stroke her dark hair.

"Raven," he whispered back, and she shivered at the way her name sounded when he said it… so beautiful and important. "My sweet Raven."

She blushed softly, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. Never had she felt so warm, so loved, before… It was an amazing feeling, one that she hoped she would never lose. She frowned as Melchior pulled back slightly, raising her chin so that she could meet his gaze. Her cheeks still slightly red, she stared up at him and smiled.

"You're real," she said, knowing that she was stating the obvious, and not really caring. The wizard laughed softly and nodded, eyes warm and loving.

"I've always been real," he pointed out and leaned forward slightly, his face only inches from hers. She could feel his warm breath through the fabric that hid the lower half of his face, and her cheeks grew warmer. "In mind, in magic… simply not in body."

"But… you are now…" She paused, and then added, "In body too."

"Yes, in body too." She knew he was smiling again, and she smiled as well. It didn't feel odd when she smiled in front of him like it did with others… when she smiled around others, it felt foreign to her, and incorrect. Even as the other Titans laughed and joked, she sat there, blank faced, unable to fit in. But with Melchior… with Melchior, it seemed wrong to do anything but smile.

"You're beautiful," she whispered, unable to think of anything else to say.

Melchior tilted his head down, resting his forehead against hers. His hair was soft and cool, tickling her forehead slightly. "As are you, Raven."

She blushed again, embarrassed. "Yeah, but… I'm not as beautiful as you."

It seemed like a childish thing to say, but it was true, at least to her. Melchior, however, shook his head slowly, reaching up to stroke her cheek tenderly. She closed her eyes, tilting her head towards his hand, unable to help herself.

"Ah, but you are mistaken, sweet Raven," he cooed. "There is no one as beautiful as you… not in my eyes." His eyes roamed over her face, his hand still stroking her cheek in a steady motion. He leaned in, and she could feel his lips against her temple through the fabric upon his face. "So lovely… perfect…"

"Melchior…" She was at a loss for words, and could only stand there as he placed soft kisses upon her forehead; kisses dithered only by the fabric upon his face. She soon got tired of it and pulled away, looking up at him, reaching up to remove it. She hesitated as the tips of her fingers touched it, feeling the smooth, softness of it. His eyes encouraged her to continue, and she swallowed hard, and took hold of it, carefully pulling it down to reveal the rest of his face.

He was, indeed, the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.

His face was flawless, with a perfectly sculpted nose and face-shape. A handsome jaw line, and full, pale lips that pulled back to expose perfect, white teeth when he smiled at her. Her cheeks went pink once again and she stared at him, unsure of what to say. Eventually, she reached up to touch his cheek, her fingers cool against his skin. He raised his hand to take hold of hers, and for the first time in her life, she felt as if she truly belonged. For the first time in her life, she wasn't odd or creepy…

"Sweet Raven," Melchior sighed, and her name seemed even more magical now that she could finally see his lips move as he said it. "I have waited so long for this moment…"

"You're amazing," was all she could say, sounding almost surprised. He smiled again, that wonderful smile that she already loved.

"As are you."

Before she could even realize what was happening, his lips were on hers in a soft, loving kiss. His lips were warm, unlike the rest of him, which was strangely cool. They weren't as she had imagined or heard boy's lips to be… and the kiss was not awkward, or fumbling. It was all natural, and she found herself kissing back immediately, her eyes fluttering closed. She could feel her heart beating in her ribs, and when he pulled away, she was sure that it was beating about a mile a minute.

He smiled and the room that they had been in, filled with magical charms and books faded. They were once again in her room, surrounded by her various possessions and spell books. She looked around, and then back at him, smiling faintly.

"I'm glad," she began, resting her head against his chest, "that you're here… I'm glad that you're real."

She did not notice the slight frown on his face as he rested his chin atop her head. Only when he spoke did she realize something was wrong, the emotion in his voice giving it away.

"Raven," he started, pausing, and then continuing. "…I'm not sure if I can stay here."

"…huh?" She pulled back, looking up at him with obvious confusion in her dark eyes. Melchior looked down at her, almost apologetically.

"I know many spells, and I have seen things people can only dream of seeing… but I am not sure if this will last… this may be temporary--"

"What are you talking about?" Her voice had taken on a slight edge, the kind she got when she was telling Beast Boy to stop with his stupid jokes. "You're here… right now… I can feel you and you're right here…"

"…I am not immortal Raven. I am simply long-lived."

She stared at him, unable to comprehend what he was saying. He was there! He was right before her, holding her, making her feel like she was special… how could it not last? He'd survived for thousands of years, survived battling against possibly the most powerful creature of all time, and yet he couldn't stay a bit longer? He couldn't stay a few years more?

He could stay for all of that, but he could not stay for her…?

"That… doesn't make any sense…"

"I've been sealed away in a book for over a thousand years, Raven… that hardly counts as living. The years I spent in that book have weakened me. What you see now… is me, surviving by only the last of my magic. While my body may be in tact, the rest of me is not. It's very… complicated…"

"So, you're going to die?" She asked, sounding almost angry. "Is that what you're saying?"

"There are spells to prolong my life for a short while--"

"Is that what you're saying?" Her voice was sharper now, and she saw him wince slightly at the sound of it. She hated having to repeat herself, almost as much as she hated people trying to avoid answering what she was asking them. And while a small part of her didn't want to know, wanted to think that she could keep him alive forever and pretend that everything was okay, a larger part needed to know.

Melchior was silent for a moment before he spoke again, his gaze dropping to the floor. "Yes, that's what I'm saying."

She clenched her fists and removed herself from him, eyes narrowed. There was an odd expression upon her face, one that held something that looked suspiciously like betrayal, and probably was. Melchior frowned and sighed, reaching out to pull her back to him. She took a step back, away from his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Her voice was cold, and empty… the voice of the girl she was around others, around people that she did not belong with. "Why did you wait until I'd already set you free? Is that all you wanted me for? To set you free so you could--"

"No!" His eyes widened, and he looked almost hurt. "Raven, I would never! I…" He paused, and then shook his head. "…I couldn't tell you. It seemed to hard too."

"You lied to me," she said softly, attempting to keep the pain out of her voice, failing miserably. "You lied…"

"I didn't!" His frown deepened and he took a step towards her. "I never lied to you! I would never lie to you! I just didn't know how to tell you--"

"Well, what am I supposed to do now?" Her voice was angry now, spiteful. "You led me to believe that everything was going to be okay, that once you were free from the curse that everything would be alright and then you… you…"

Suddenly, he was holding her again, crushing her body to his. Raven gasped softly just before his lips descended upon hers. They were still warm, and comforting, and any anger or hurt she felt immediately faded as she felt them against her own. She sighed weakly, and closed her eyes, allowing him to kiss her before he finally pulled away, eyes pleading.

"Raven, I'm sorry," he murmured, face still inches from hers. "I am so sorry… but, like I said, there are spells to prolong my life…"

"For how long?" She no longer sounded happy, only slightly upset and he looked a bit relieved.

"I don't know… a month? A year? It depends on the spell… the thing is, I don't know if my magic will hold long enough for us to get it ready…"

They were silent for a moment, each not sure what to say to the other. It was Raven who broke the silence, her voice weak and hesitant, so different from anything he had ever heard before. She looked up at him, cheeks burning red.

"Melchior," she said, licking her slightly parched lips. "…would you…"

"Would I what?" His eyes were questioning, his fingers idly toying with the dark strands of her hair. Her blushing got worse.

"Would you… make love to me?"

He made a sound of surprise and stared down at her, eyes wide. Raven blushed and looked away, biting her lip nervously. There was a brief moment of awkward silence, and in that moment, the half-demon feared that he would say no. But then she felt his lips upon her cheek, those tender hands stroking her hair once again, and she knew that she had nothing left to fear.

"…of course."

XXX

"Melchior?"

She buried her face in his chest, savoring the feeling of him against her, as if it would be the last time she'd ever be able to… and perhaps it would. She felt his hold on her tighten, a few strands of his silvery hair falling over his shoulders and brushing against her face. She smiled slightly.

"Yes, sweet Raven?" His voice was soft, quiet and it gave her immense comfort.

"…will you be here when I wake up?" The question held an obvious fear, and when he did not immediately respond, that fear got worse. There was a deep sleepiness falling upon her, and she found it hard to keep her eyes open. She could feel the blankets of her bed covering them, as if by, and probably by, magic. She unwillingly closed her eyes.

"…sleep now, my sweet Raven," she heard him say, and she found that she could not do otherwise. There were no promises to be there in the morning as there had been before, no reassurance or confidence… but for some reason, it did not bother her, not yet.

…the 'now' was enough, even if just for the moment.


End file.
